1. Field
Embodiments relate to a solar battery module.
2. Background
Recently, as depletion of conventional energy resources such as oil and coal has been predicted and interests in alternative energy to replace them are increasing, a solar battery that produces electric energy from solar energy has entered the spotlight.
The solar battery (a solar cell or a photovoltaic cell) is a key element of solar photovoltaic power generation in which sunlight is directly converted into electricity.
As an example, when sunlight having energy greater than band-gap energy (Eg) of a semiconductor is incident on a solar battery made of a p-n junction of the semiconductor, electron-hole pairs are generated, electrons of the electron-hole pairs are gathered at an n layer and holes are gathered at a p layer due to an electric field formed on the p-n junction, and thus an electromotive force (a photoelectron motive force or a photovoltage) between the p and the n occurs. In this case, an operational principle is that a current flows when a load is connected to electrodes at both ends.
A current generated in the solar battery is connected to a junction box through a busbar. Generally, the busbar is formed on a front surface of a solar battery panel, crosses to a rear surface of the panel through a hole formed in the panel, and is connected to the junction box.
However, in order to insert the busbar in the hole, a process of folding the busbar at a right angle on a support substrate is required, and the process may cause problems such as thickness inconsistency, stripping of film, cracks, and the like in a folded portion of the busbar.
Therefore, when the busbar is formed in the solar battery panel, a solar battery module having a new structure capable of improving the durability and reliability thereof is required.